


star whores the fic

by Anonymous



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Torchwood
Genre: Blue Eyes, Crossover, IN SPACE!, M/M, Stars, buttsecks, crossover parings, space, space fuckbuddies, space guns, teleporting things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>han/ jack preslash.  friends to lovers.  floating, flying....searching for your true love in space, the one you're destined to have sex with....just when you can't find him he appears in front of you with a gun</p>
<p>
  <strong>warning this fic contains slash and whores</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	star whores the fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [star whores [art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314766) by [dante_gabriel_renesmee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_gabriel_renesmee/pseuds/dante_gabriel_renesmee). 



One day Jack harkness got bored of the 51st century somewhere IN SPACE and so he decided to use his teleporter thing to go to SPACE

He appeared in front of Han solo WHO was floating around in space he can breathe in space now because he's not a real human

in space there are huges sstars they are there they don't harm anyone unlike the sun

Han soLo pulled his gun out on Jack

"You dont have to shoot first"

Jack said

Then he said

"Let's make out because i want to have sex with all the things on every planet in every universe ever, even the sun even though it would kill me"

He winked using his beautiful blue eyes

"Okay"

han solo said

han solo put down his pistol. Jack and han solo made out and had buttsecks

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> if you were wondering, this is set before star wars (id on't believe the tile of that movie is "a new hope") and this is set after torchwood stopped being revelant, which was after season 2 where everyone but gwen (who is useless) and ianto died
> 
> if you want me to write continue, write a review please. nice ones NO FLAMES. hanks.


End file.
